


Illegal By Default

by Genius_MinHolly



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, BTS only shows up for one chapter, But they dont know what it's for, Confused Stray Kids, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Gun Violence, High School AU, How Do I Tag, Kim Seungmin is the Devil, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Magical Backpack, Realistic Fantasy, Sassy Minho, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Stray Kids have a gun, Suspense, Tumblr Prompt, but not a lot of violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_MinHolly/pseuds/Genius_MinHolly
Summary: Before Felix can look, Hyunjin snatches the bag and pulls out the object himself.It’s a pistol.Wide eyes stare at the gun in disbelief.“What the hell?”ORYou(Felix) have a magic backpack that provides one object that you will need for the day. This morning you pulled out a gun.





	1. Chapter 1

Enjoying the warmth of his blanket, Felix snuggles in deeper in Changbin’s hug, refusing to get up for school. He enjoys the feeling of being held, the morning birds chirping, and the early morning sun hitting his tanned skin. Wait, the sun?

Felix looks at the phone in sleepy delusion, and his eyes widen when he looks at the time. 

It's 7:15 am… school starts in 15 minutes.

“Changbin it’s 7:15 am.”

“What?!” The older boy’s head pops up in confusion. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? We are gonna be late because of you. Get up.” Felix groans with a pout on his face. The blond haired teen knows it isn’t Changbin’s fault, he also could have set the alarm. But just like Changbin, he forgot. But it made him feel better to put the blame on someone else.

The younger boy ignores the older’s complaints of his accusation and hops in the shower. Five minutes later and the couple is brushing their teeth while Twice’s new song, Fancy, was blasting from their speaker. They had got multiple complaints about the music being too loud ever since they rented the suite along with 7 others about a year ago, but it’s not their faults that the neighbors don’t know how to enjoy top quality music.

Felix digs through the pile of clean clothes that he didn’t feel like folding last night (even though Changbin will complain later) and pulls out a hoodie and ripped jeans, the classic angsty boy look. Finding an edgy Panic at the Disco T-shirt and black jeans for his dark hyung, he chucks it at the small teen. After grabbing their bags, the boys run out the door and jump in their roommates (Minho’s) hot pink Toyota. 

“Why the hell do you always forget to set the alarm,” Felix mutters while checking the time, only 5 minutes to get to school. 

“But you could’ve reminded me. Actually, why can’t you set it yourself?”

“Because you love me.”

“I hate it when you use that against me. No, don’t make that face at me.”

“But hyung!!!” Felix whines while grabbing onto Changbin’s arm. Changbin’s glances from the road to Felix and sighs while mumbling sorry. 

“Ha, whipped!” 

*****

Felix sprints into the room and bangs his hip on the teacher’s desk by the door as soon as the homeroom bell rings. Gripping his side in pain, his so-called friends walk up to him snickering. 

“How did you not see the desk? It’s literally there every day.” Jisung pokes fun at Felix. 

“Hyung, you literally banged your head on our front door because you forgot to open it first.” Seungmin deadpanned, not letting Jisung live that moment down. 

“Wow, I thought you cared about me.” Jisung brings his hand to his chest, feeling betrayed.

“Nobody cares Jisung, we only tolerate you,” Seungmin responds while Hyunjin obnoxiously laughs way too loud. The others giggle as Jisung dramatically whines at their abuse. 

“Felix, what’s in your bag?” 

“Oh shit, I forgot!”

Felix pulls out his dirty and breaking backpack onto the desk for everyone to see. Usually, he checks in the morning but clearly forgot in his frantic state. Even though the bag is old, Felix never abandoned it. Ever since he found it in the forest in middle school, Felix would wake up in the morning and find a random object inside. After a couple of weeks, he realized every object was something he would need that day. He receives anything from pencils to clothes, and sometimes even money. But at midnight, sadly the object would disintegrate into nothing. 

Before Felix can look, Hyunjin snatches the bag and pulls out the object himself. 

It’s a pistol. 

Wide eyes stare at the gun in disbelief.

“What the hell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but the next ones will be longer! This is only the prologue in a way. Chapter Two is when the fun begins. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, life hit hard (school sucks) and I had a hard time finding time to focus on writing this. But it's finally here and it's the longest chapter I have written :D. (I don't write long fanfiction) I'm not the best writer but I hope you are entertained by this chapter. Big shout out to my sister who is editing and revising this!

“Is that a real gun?” Jisung asks Minho for the twenty-millionth time as the group of nine take a seat on the roof.

“Make me say it one more time and you are gonna regret ever waking up this morning.” 

“Minho, those are inside thoughts. Inside thoughts.”

“Who are you, my mom.” Minho sasses Woojin back, rolling his eyes.

“Yes kids, that is a real gun,” Chan explains to Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Jisung, who is staring at the weapon in disbelief. 

“Is having one even legal?” Jisung squeaks like the squirrel he is. 

“I mean, but we never used it or bought it illegally.”

“I’m pretty sure having a gun is illegal by default,” Seungmin responds to Jeongin, who is currently reaching over Felix to snatch the pistol from Chan. 

“Seriously, we pull out a gun from Lix’s bag, and you are questioning if it’s legal or not?” 

“Yes.” Seungmin deadpans at Changbin.

“Woojinnie, Changbin is being judgy again! He even stole my juice box this morning!”

“Changbin, stop bullying IN,” Woojin gently scolds Changbin. 

“BUT I DIDN’T EVEN STEAL HIS JUICE BOX.”

“Changbin, stop complaining. Anyways, yes the gun is real and illegal. That’s why we are all gathered on the roof, so we can talk about it without being suspended or arrested,” Chan explains.

“I thought we were gathered to talk about how much we hate Jisung,” Minho exclaims. 

“All I did was breathe, and this is how you treat me,” Jisung says appalled, holding his hand dramatically to his chest. 

“Choke,” Seungmin commands Jisung, causing the millennial line (beside Jisung) to break out into a fit of laughter. 

“Felix, any ideas on why you need a gun today?” Woojin questions the freckled boy.

“How am I supposed to know why a pistol magically appeared in my backpack?”

“Hey guys…” 

“Because it’s your backpack.” Minho reasons. 

“Hey guys.”

“Does that make the backpack illegal because it gave you the gun.” Jeongin questions. 

“Guuyyysss”

“THE BACKPACK IS A GUN DEALER. POINT, BLANK, PERIOD.” Hyunjin screams.

“GuYs!!!!!!!!!!”

“What Changbin! Can’t you see that we are discussing the possibility of Felix’s backpack being arrested for gun dealing,” Jisung snaps at his dark hyung.

“Oh shit, Changbin was actually saying something important for once. Everyone get down!” Chan whisper screams at them.

Caught off guard, Felix drops to the ground, mildly shook at Chan’s serious voice. Chan never orders the group to do anything in such a harsh manner, making him worry. Everyone must also be surprised because they actually turned off their voices for once. Welp, the moment didn’t last too long before someone asked a question.

“Why are we hiding?” Woojin asks his boyfriend.

“Okay don’t freak out, but-”

“Who are those people wearing all black. OH MY GOD THEY HAVE GUNS!” Jisung cuts Chan off, whisper screaming in shock.

Felix and the boys whip their heads around and peek over the edge of the roof. Lix forgets how to function as he watches four men rush into the school, pointing guns at all the innocent students at the front of the school, forcing them to go inside. They all seem rather, young, tall (no shorter than 5’8’’), and muscular. If they weren’t currently breaking into the school and threatening his classmates, Felix might have even called them hot. 

As one of the four trespassers look up in their direction, the nine boys quickly duck behind the wall marking the edge of the rooftop. Once Felix remembers he needs oxygen to function, he begins choking on his breath. The boy realizes that they are in some serious danger, and he doesn’t want to die without kissing Changbin. He does not know what is more ridiculous, the fact that there was actually a school shooter at his school or the fact he had gay thoughts at a moment of life or death. After five minutes of silence, someone spoke.

“Maybe this is why Felix has a gun,” Hyunjin whispers to the group, even though all the intruders are inside and probably can’t hear them.

“To protect ourselves? Do you mean that there is gonna be some scary grown ass man coming up these stairs to kill me while I’m still a virgin.” Minho whines in a mixture of annoyance and fear.

“First of all, watch your language. Second, this is not the time to bring up your sad sex life. And third, Channie what are we gonna do.” Woojin asks his significant other. Felix is sure that Chan will know what to do. 

“I don’t know, probably wait it out.”

“Seriously mate, that’s your plan.” 

“Your plan kinda sucks,” Changbin adds on to Felix, both expecting for something better than just sitting and waiting for people to die. 

“Finnneee. Changbin, hold our gun up to the door in case anyone comes up. There, now are you happy!” 

Felix was indeed okay with Chan’s plan, but there was one thing that bothered the younger teen. 

“If we have a gun, doesn’t that mean we are everyone’s only source of protection.”

“I guess, but Felix don’t you dare think about going inside! You could get hurt.” Woojin scolds, scared of losing his dorky child.

“Felix does have a point though… I don’t want to see any of my classmates hurt or dead,” Jeongin says softly, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Chan, if one of us was in that school, wouldn’t you go in and try to protect us?” Hyunjin asks, quickly taking the maknae’s side. 

“Of course I would,” Chan responds without hesitation. 

“But we aren’t in that situation. We are all together with a gun for self-defense. Chan would do anything to protect us, and the best way to help dad out and to look out for each other’s safety is to stay here.” Seungmin states in a rather mature manner. Felix still feels wrong for not going to help out the other students in the school, but he can’t help but sympathize with Seungmin’s argument. 

“Seungmin, you understand me so well. I love you all so much,” Chan whispers. Then he goes to wrap the younger in a bear hug.

“Channn get off of me. I would rather risk my life in that building than being smothered by you.”

Felix breaks into a small grin at his makeshift family. The mood is lightened a bit at the softness of the two’s hug, everyone calming down knowing that they all will go to any length to protect each other. Honestly, Felix is starting to realize how disgustingly sweet this is and cringes at his own thoughts. 

“On another note, I really don’t wanna go into the school. My ass is gonna chicken out if I have to shoot a gun, even if I have to use it for protection.”

“Yeah, this bitch would drop the gun and trip on a desk if he actually saw the intruder,” Minho agrees and mocks Jisung. 

“Still, it bothers me that the whole school is trapped with those thugs while we are here joking around,” Changbin voices, tempting Felix to argue with his “parents” in order to help the other students. 

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you.” Woojin sighs, seeing the conviction and determination in Changbin’s and Felix’s eyes. Felix and his boyfriend shake their heads. 

“Chan, how about Felix, Changbin, and I go around the fifth floor and bring any students we see up here to the roof. The gunmen most likely haven’t made it up to that floor yet and we would be helping out all the first years.” Woojin states, looking at Jeongin’s worried filled eyes. Even if the tears still cleared up, Lix can tell he was still stressed about his classmates. 

“Are you sure about this. I really don’t wanna see any of you hurt.”

“Yes Chan, I promise we will be safe. Make sure you and the rest of the kids hide up here just in case any of the intruders manage to make their way up here… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Felix almost feels bad that he is splitting the couple apart, but he can’t just sit here and do nothing. He grabs the pistol from next to Chan and squeezes Changbin’s hand. His boyfriend must know he is nervous because the freckled boy is engulfed in a hug five seconds later. Looking into Changbin’s eyes, he can tell that his lover is willing to do anything to protect him. He can see that Changbin was scared too, but determined and willing to follow him in whatever he decides. 

“You really want to do this?”

“I have too,” Felix responds.

“If you guys weren’t about to walk into your possible deaths, I would be barfing right now,” Minho states, breaking the sentimental mood. 

“Minho, why can’t we share loving moments like this!”

“Jisung, do you wanna go inside the school?”

“Hell no.”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

“Minho, please do me a favor and maybe not swear while I’m gone.”

“Hmmm, we will see,” Minho responds to Woojin.

“Guys please be safe.” Jeongin randomly bursts as tears start to roll down his soft cheeks. Now everyone is crying, trying to be brave, and then crying some more.

After a couple of minutes of shared tears and farewells, the three teens make their way to the roof door. Felix lets out his last smile at his friends, looks at the pistol, looks at Changbin, and then grabs the knob of the door. It’s now or never.

Before Lix can turn the knob, it turns itself. He only has one second to stand in confusion in fear before the door slams open, knocking the boy off his feet. 

Looking up in fear, he tenses his hand around the gun, expecting to see a scary thug with a gun pointed at his face. So Felix is very surprised to see a policeman standing in the doorway. 

“Is anyone hurt?” 

“Welp I was fine before you hit me with the door. You would think the police would know how to knock.”

“Felix, please shut the fuck up,” Chan whisper screams at him. But it wasn’t like he was lying.

“No sir, we’re okay. Is the school safe now?” Woojin answers politely.

“We have taken care of the intruders. But it seems like we have not confiscated all the weapons.”

At first, Felix is confused. How do you capture the bad guys but let them keep their weapons? That makes no sense! But as he follows the officer’s line of sight he remembers. They definitely have a very illegal gun from their very illegal backpack dealer. 

“Would you care to tell me how you received this pistol?”

“Sir, we-” 

“At the station of course.” The officer cuts Changbin off. 

“We’re fucked,” Minho concludes as the nine of them follow the officer to their doom.

As they file into multiple police cars, Felix can’t help but let his mind run over the events of today. He never got to use the gun, so what was the weapon’s purpose? How are they going to get out of jail? Felix was sure that no sane person would actually believe that his magical backpack is an illegal gun dealer. Seungmin clearly had other thoughts.

“Man, I didn’t even get to eat my lunch,” spoke Seungmin.

“Wow, I never got a chance to explain myself. There isn’t even evidence that the gun is illegal.”

“Woojin, I thought we already went over this. Having a gun is illegal by default.”

“Jisung, you’re illegal by default,” Woojin argues.

Concluding that this was going to be a very long car ride and that he just went through the most stressful moment in his life, he decides he deserves a nap. So Felix gently closes his eyes and leans on Changbin. He lets himself drift off to sleep, not knowing the events that would happen in only a few hours from that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really excited to write the next chapter. As a small preview... well... let's just say getting drunk and guns do not mix lol. But please give kudos and leave your feedback in the comments below. I'm not used to writing long chapters, but I have a feeling the next one will be longer than this one. I will try to update faster than last time. Hopefully, I will be done this weekend! :3 Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm yeah, you have full on permission to hate me for posting this chapter after like 2 months. BuT it's here! It was originally going to be longer, but I felt like putting it in the next chapter. So this will just be them just breaking out of prison. I wrote majority of this during a free write activity at my summer camp, so shout out to my surpervisor for motavating me to finish this! I know I suck at keeping promises, but I hope I can post the last chapter before the end of summer. Welp, please don't kill me, and enjoy!

“So you’re telling me this kid-”

“Felix,” Chan corrects the officer.

“Felix has a backpack that magically provides one essential object that he will need for the day.”

“Mhmm,” Felix confirms.

“And it gave you… a gun?!”

“Wow, you’re catching on a lot faster that I thought you would,” Jisung comments.

“Well, genius is my middle name.” The truly brilliant Min Yoongi states with cocky smirk spread across his face. Felix looks at him in awe at his handsome features and cat like eyes as he wonders how Chan met such a cool person.

“Also, it’s unlikely you dumbasses would get away with stealing a gun.” Yoongi deadpans. The blond teen feels like Yoongi is insulting him, but oh well.

“So, can you get us out of here,” Chan asks with his hands gripping the bars that kept the nine members imprisoned.

When the group arrived ten minutes ago, they were immediately trapped in a small cell and all of their belongings were confiscated. The freckled boy was pretty sure that this was a violation of his rights to not be able to explain, but he never took a law class so what would he know.

“Well, I ain’t sure about that one cheif. Even if I said anything to the other officers, I would probably be ignored because of how stupid it sounds.”

“Well it isn’t our fault Felix’s backpack is an illegal gun dealer!” Jeongin pouts, sliding against the wall into a sitting position.

“Hey Lix, your backpack is magic, right?” Felix nods in response to Minho’s question.

“Why don’t you ask your backpack to get us an object to get outa’ here?” Minho snickers, completely in a joking matter.

“Honestly it’s worth a try. Be right back, don’t make a rucus.” Yoongi responds, going to grab the backpack.

“He does know Minhoe was joking, right?” Changbin asks, a small smile on his face.

“Probably does, but he’s too lazy to think of actual solutions.”

“Respect your elders!” Yoongi scolds Chan, bringing the back pack over to the cell.

“Alright, ask away,” Hyunjin giggles in obnoxious manner.

“Ummm… Backpack, can you give Yoongi an object to break us out of jail?”

Surprisingly, the bag glows a light green in the eldest’s hands. With hesitation, the black hair male slowly reaches into the bag to see if there was anything inside. The space fills with silence full of anticipation. Never has Felix seen such a sight, he didn’t know the bookbag could speak human. The teen wonders if the backpack has other abilites, such as teleportation or dabbing. Finally, the moment of truth, Yoongs pulls an object out.

It’s a box of matches.

“Is that a box of matches?” Jisung questions obnoxiously loud.

“Can you not scream that loud. I’m not in the mood to get into more trouble thank you very much.” Woojin states savagely.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to with this.” Yoongi announces, giving a confused look at the box.

“You could set something on fire, creating a distraction so that we could break out.” Seungmin suggests.

“I should be against it. But I hate my boss. Give me a sec, Imma set his desk on fire.” Felix shivers at the spark of anger and excitement in Yoongi’s eyes. He decides to never mess with the genius Min Yoongi.

The nine boys watch as the self proclaimed elder walks over to a desk at the opposite corner of the room. They all jump when Yoongi swiftly flicks the stick across the box, creating a small flame. Honestly, Felix was not really expecting Yoongi to actually do it and is shooketh at the small fire.

If they were all startled by the match, they really panicked when he casually sets the papers littered on the desk on fire, creating a bigger flame. The alarms start to go off throughout the station, and the three other officers in the building run out of the break room they were in. Felix assumes they never saw Yoongi as they only glance at the fire before running out the building, yelling at the cat eyed officer to take care of the burning desk. Yoongs just roles his eyes and mutters a curse under his breath as he makes his way back to the holding cage.

“Uhhh, so how do we get out?” Felix asks, waiting to be released so they don’t burn alive.

“I didn’t think that far.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN’T THINK THAT FAR?” Changbin screeches and the older male.

“I mean, I’m not in charge of your cell keys, so I can’t really get you out.”

“OkAy EveRyOne DoN’T PaNIc, But ThE FirE iS sPreAdiNG!” Hyungin cries frantically, eyeing the fire that has already spread over a row of desks.

“HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM WHEN WE ARE GONNA BE BURNED ALIVE! ” Changbin screeches back.

Felix can’t help but agree with his dark hyung. The shaken teen already feels the sparks of fear at the thought of burning. Honestly, the teen doesn’t understand how Hyunjin in gonna say not to panic while panicking, like that will make the group feel any better. Changbin confirming their situation only made him feel worse. With his hands shaking, the blonde wraps his arms around Changbin’s built body, terrified that this will be the last time he will ever feel the warmth of their daily cuddles.

“Hey Lix, don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“Oh my gosh, this is not the time to be gay-”

“That’s funny hearing that from you Minhoe,” Jeongin remarks.

“Well, I don’t want my ass to get fried, which is gonna happen if we don’t get out of this stupid cell.”

“Yeah, I would like it if we all made it out of here alive. Except Changin, he can stay.”

Before Changbin can respond to Woojin coming at his life, one of the shelves at the side of the room come crashing down. The smoke has spread throughout the room, making Felix cough as he inhales the toxic air. They need out get out fast.

“Alright guys, if you were a police officer, where would you put the keys?” Chan chokes out,  
scanning the room for their source of freedom.

“In a secret safe in the corner of the room, covered in complicated locks that only top trained agents can understand.”

“And Jisung can stay and burn too,” Woojin replies to Jisung’s horrible idea.

“Hey what did I do!”

“The question is, what haven’t you done?” Minho questions playfully, trying to distract himself from their impending doom.

“Any ideas that make sense,” Yoongi interrupts, rolling his eyes at the group’s idiocy.

“Maybe we can ask my backpack again?” Felix suggests, looking at the bag. The bag seems to glow again for a second, before shutting close by itself.

“I think the backpack said no,” states Jeongin, now sweating due to the heat of the flames.

“Umm, maybe the key rack?” Seungmin  
proposes, eyeing the set of keys that are hanging right next to their jail cell.

“Seungmin you’re a genius!” Hyunjin exclaims, eyes full of tears as he hugs their savior.

“Nope, ya’ll just dumb,” Seungmin deadpans. “Except Yoongi-hyung. He’s just too lazy.”

“You’re not wrong,” Yoongi responds, grabbing the keys that are obviously dangling on the wall next to their prison.

Felix sighs in relief as the young officer releases them just as the last of the desks in the station catch on fire. He quickly swipes up his backpack, and while intertwining his fingers with Changbin’s, the group exits the cell. RIght as they turn to the front exit, the flames quickly block off their path. The heat and smog is suffocating, as he feels like he is about to hack up a lung. There is no way to escape. They are going to suffocate or burn to death. Thinking of their painful demise, the teen freezes in panic, not knowing where to go or what to do. This was the end.

“This way!” Yoongi’s shout breaks him out of his trance. The group follows the adult back into the cage and watch as the male kicks the corner of the cement holding station. A block of the wall cleanly slides out, revealing a hidden exit in the cage.

“Now why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?!?” Hyunjin screams over the roaring flames.

“I forgot! Now let’s get outta here.” Yoongi responds, crawling out of the hell hole. As they travel as far away from the station as possible, Felix has a gut feeling that he is forgetting something.

When the group finally makes it to the park in the middle of town, school has long been over. Huffing and gasping, the group settles down at the bench, grateful that they made it out without any harm. According to Felix’s wrist watch, it is four o’clock, meaning that his object will disappear in eight hours. Wait, his object.

Horror dawns on Felix’s face as he remembers what he forgot.

The one thing that could end up saving him at some point throughout the day. The most important thing, in which he would need at some random point before midnight.

“Umm Lix, what’s wrong?” Chan asks, looking at Felix’s pale face.

“I forgot the gun.”

“What do you mean you forgot the gun?!” Changbin yells.

“How do you remember the illegal backpack dealer, but not the weapon it gave you?”

“Jisung, I swear if you don’t shut up I will end you.” Hyunjin deadly declares in annoyance.

“Calm down Jinnie, if he says anything else, I’ll gladly get rid of him for you.” Seugmin responds, holding up his cell phone in a slightly threatening manner.

“I suddenly regret knowing you people.” Yoongi complains, still out of breath from having to run.

“So what do we do about the missing gun?” Jeongin questions.

“Don’t worry about the gun. I grabbed it on our way out because I knew Lix was gonna forget. He doesn’t remember anything when under pressure.”

“Woojin, I don’t know whether to thank you or hate you considering you insulted me but saved my temporary gun at the same time.”

“As nice as it is talking about guns, I gotta head home. My shift ended a few minutes ago, and I have to get ready for Jin’s party.”

At the mention of a party, Minhoe allows a sly smile spread across his face, looking at Chan.

“Don’t get any ideas. Half of us are underage and we still have school tomorrow.”

“But Channn, we never get to have fun.” Jeongin pouts.

“Hmmm, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have some fun. We had a stressful day,” Woojin comments.

“I don’t think we were invited.”

“Did you hear something, because I didn’t,” Jisung states, purposefully ignoring Hyunjin.

“Nope, I heard nothing.” Felix joins in the joke.

“Is Day6 gonna be there?” Seungmin asks. Lix giggles at the question, because he knows the Dandy Boy™ has been a fanboy of the school band ever since they formed in middle school. Seungmin’s face lights up when Yoongi confirms the band will be there.

“WE HAVE TO GO, PLEASE CHAN!” Jeongin begs, secretly planning to get drunk despite being a minor.

“Okay, Okay we’ll go. As long as Yoongi says it’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s cool. Just make sure you get changed into something more fashionable or else Tae will call the fashion police. AKA Jungkook and you Do Not want to mess with the muscle pig. I’ll text you the address, it starts at eight.”

“Thanks hyung! You are truly the greatest!” Chan exclaims, giving Yoongi a huge hug.

“Yeah, Yeah , stop being such a sap. See you at the party!”

The group shouts their goodbyes as the elder walks away. With gun in hand, Felix’s mind drifts off onto why he needs the gun. He hasn’t used it yet, and there are only a few hours of the day left. They didn’t need the weapon at the police station, or at the school. Now that he thinks about it, didn’t they leave the pink van at the school?

“Umm, guys how are we getting home?” Felix asks.

“Is that even a question? Changbin obviously.”

Laughing at Chan’s decision, he listens to Changbin openly complain about his situation. The blonde decides that there is no point in worrying about the gun and allows himself to relax as Changbin sets off to get the van. In the meantime he should think about what’s really important. Food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the party, so look forward to that. Once again, shout out to my sister for proof reading this! Once again, im sorry for updating late.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my school work, lol.  
> In case there is any confusion...  
> 1st year(s)- Jeongin  
> 2nd year(s)- Felix, Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung  
> 3rd year(s)- Chan, Woojin, Minho, Changbin  
> This is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfiction abiufnaeiurnfiqerf  
> Please leaves kudos and comment if you enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) the fanfic. I take criticism and please tell me if there are any spelling and grammar errors! :3


End file.
